The Wrong Path
by Angel Of The Storms
Summary: *DISCONTINUED*Daine's in love with David. He's going to Tortall with her. But when he starts to act suspicious she suspects he's hiding something. Is he having an affair? R/R
1. The Wrong Path

The Wrong Path  
  
Disclaimer: - I sadly don't own any of the character. They belong to Tamora Pierce *sighs* Life's just not fair is it? Well anyway since I wrote this it means that you can't sue me, and if you do I'll fight you all the way. Just so you know. Oh but I own David. So no nicking.  
  
(a/n Right I'm feeling pretty depressed at the moment cause my mom has lost her job, so I decided to right this. I'm a fragile person (not) and this is only me seventh story so please be nice, but if you have to be nasty go right but remember as my bad fortune cookie said my heart is impure, my minded is clouded and my soul is pure evil. *shakes head, snaps out of weirdly depressed state* Sorry I was rambling. This is a story about Daine. She's eighteen, and she's had a very tough life so far, what with her family being killed when she was thirteen and all. She never met Onua which means she never met Numair *sob*, she never met Alanna etc, etc. Enjoy!! Oh and by the by the immortals war is still. The immortals are still coming through the barriers and what not. ) ^_^  
  
Just so you know, these signs mean an animal is talking, "" These signs mean a human is talking.  
  
  
  
Veralidaine Sarrasri sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror untameable curls pale blue/grey eyes and a stubborn chin. She was more beautiful then she'd ever know.  
  
But when Daine looked in the mirror today she wasn't thinking about the was y she looked, she was thinking about what the badger had said to her when she was thirteen. All those years ago. He'd said, whichever path you chose will be the right one. .  
  
Daine couldn't help but think that he was lying, lying through his teeth. She'd been unhappy from day one from this path. Perhaps she'd chose the wrong path? She didn't know, all she knew was that she had to get Tortall. Perhaps thing would look up for her there. Daine sighed as she wondered what she'd tell David. The man who she'd been living with since she was sixteen. She loved him dearly and she knew it would be hard on them both. David had been the only bright spot in her life. But I have to do this. She thought to herself, I have to do this for me.  
  
"Something wrong love?" David asked as he walked in.  
  
Daine sighed, "Yes I'm afraid there is." This was harder to say than she thought.  
  
"What is it lass? What's wrong? Have I done something to upset you?"  
  
"No." She whispered, "You never do anything to upset me. It's just that." She trailed off.  
  
"Just that what?" David asked sounding worried.  
  
"It's just that I've been doing some thinking and you know how unhappy I've been just lately, so I've decided to go to Tortall. It feels like some thinks waiting for me there."  
  
"You're leaving?" He whispered, he sounded so upset.  
  
Daine felt bad. He'd loved her and looked after her for about two years and this is how she repaid him? A something's waiting for me, I'm out of here? That was cold. There was no other word for it.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered, "I don't want to leave but I feel I have too. Something's waiting for me there. I have to go. I'm sorry." She finished lamely.  
  
To her surprise David said, "You aren't going anywhere without me. If you're going to Tortall then I'm coming with you."  
  
This thought had never actually occurred to Daine, but it seemed like the perfect solution to her problems. "Yeah." She said, "That's a good idea. I don't want to leave you."  
  
He smiled at her with a look filled of love. "Then it's settled. When are we leaving?"  
  
Daine shrugged, "Uh.how about tomorrow?"  
  
He smiled at her as he kissed her lightly on the lips. "Tomorrow it is."  
  
(a/n So? What do you think? Tell me.) 


	2. Old News

Old News  
  
Disclaimer: - I own the plot and David. Nothing else. Got it? Good.  
  
(a/n The Dark Lady (I'll thank you later) is right I should have told you what happened before hand in the story. So here it is.)  
  
When Daine was 13 bandits killed her family, and her animal friends. I'm afraid to say that Cloud died too.  
  
Ouch.  
  
Daine got very angry with the humans in her village because it was like 3 days before they came to see if Daine's family was all right. She sought of snapped, threw stones, rocks, screamed at them to get out, leave her alone. They ran. They thought she was mad with grief.  
  
Nasty.  
  
The Wolfs came. Daine showed them what had happened threw her connection with them. Brokefang got angry. Very angry. Daine was their friend, and human monsters had hurt her, made her cry. It was not on. The Wolfs wanted revenge, so did Daine.  
  
They're in for it now.  
  
The animal instincts started to overpower Daine. She started to act like the Wolves. Hunting, looking after the cubs. Daine mostly hunted with the Wolves. Hunted the bandits that is. She wanted revenge.  
  
She got it to.  
  
One of the days though Daine attacked a bandit who was holding a knife he stabbed her, in the side. She managed to crawl away. He was to drunk to notice anyway. Brokefang found her; under a bush. He licked the wound clean for her.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
Daine eventually got revenge on the bandits. She managed to save the village girls they'd taken.  
  
That got her hunted.  
  
The village girls being frightened and scared by the bandits, were even more frightened and scared by Daine's behaviour. They ran back to the village and told the villagers that a girl had helped them.  
  
But she was mad.  
  
They said that there must be something wrong with her. She was running with a pack of wolves. She was acting like a Wolf. Not normal behaviour for 13 year old. The villagers figured that it must be Daine she was the only one who was friends with the wolves. They figured that she must have gone mad with grief.  
  
They got that right.  
  
They called her to come out, the falcon man said that he'd look after her. She could stay at his house. Earn her keep by looking after the falcons, since she'd always been good with them. That tempted her. She came out. They shot at her. One of the arrows hit her. In the leg.  
  
Liars.  
  
She managed to get away. The horses turned and galloped back home. With or without their riders. The dogs wouldn't go. They ran back home too. The villagers ran out of ideas. They figured she was gonna die but it would just take longer, and be more painful too.  
  
Enter David.  
  
Daine would have too. Died that is. If it hadn't have been for David. He'd come to visit Snowsdale. He'd had a nasty surprise when the villagers had come back. They'd said that a mad girl was on the lose. That they'd shot her, with an arrow, in the leg. That she'd managed to get away. The villagers thought were sure she was going to die slowly and painfully.  
  
Lucky her.  
  
David was absolutely horrified. How could they do this to such a young child? Monsters, the lot of them. David was only 16, and he didn't have a nasty bone in his body. David couldn't hurt a fly. He went up to the woods to see if he could find her. He searched for a long time. It was dark when he found the Wolves.  
  
He found the Wolves, he found her.  
  
They were crowded around her. Howling. David walked over carefully to see a very pale girl, unconscious on the floor. She had rags for clothes and was very thin. She was also pale. Not surprising with the amount of blood she'd lost from her leg. Oh yeah and she had an arrow in her leg.  
  
God's that must of hurt.  
  
It turned out that the arrow must have punctured the artery in her leg. She was losing a lot of blood. David managed to find her pulse, which was barley a flutter. David wasn't a healer though, he couldn't help her. When he pulled the arrow out of her leg, she cried out.  
  
Of course her cry sounded more like a howl.  
  
David managed to pick her up easily. Not that she was that heavy. It felt like she hadn't eaten in weeks. But then again if she'd been running with the Wolves as the villagers said she had, she probably hadn't eaten in weeks. He found his horse and rode hard to his village healer.  
  
It was close.  
  
The healer took her in and laid her on a bed. David told her about the arrow. The healer checked the wound. All of a sudden she seemed more worried. Running around, getting hot water, cleaning the wound. This worried David. He asked what was wrong. The healer told him.  
  
The arrow was poisoned. He'd got there just in time.  
  
David stayed with the healer all night. Thing's didn't look for the girl. She went into a fever half way through the night. The healer said that they'd be lucky if she survived the rest of the night, let alone another day.  
  
Things really didn't look good.  
  
Amazingly though the girl was alive by the morning. Not in great shape but alive. The healer told him, she wanted the girl to stay another night, and then she could probably stay with him.  
  
Things started looking up.  
  
The next day the healer told him that she could go home, on one condition. That he stayed with her and made sure her fever didn't pick up, or they'd lose her. David paid the healer and left. He took Daine to his house.  
  
A good thing too.  
  
Daine slowly started to recover. She was scared of David at first, and acted more like an animal than a human but they still became friends. She told him her name, and things grew from there. She left David's house and lived round the city.  
  
They never lost contact.  
  
When Daine was 16 things changed between them. They fell in love.  
  
Sweet.  
  
Daine moved in to his house. It was hard though, because even though the wound had gone and healed the scar remained. Daine was very scared of people. She thought that they might hurt her.  
  
She also talked to animals.  
  
So that's Daine's story. So when you think to yourself, god I hate my life. Think what Daine had to go through.  
  
Is your life really that bad compared to hers? I didn't think so.  
  
(a/n So what do you think of the chapter?)  
  
Oh and I give thanks to the following people.  
  
CrystalRose: - Yeah I like David too. He's a good guy. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
The Dark Lady: - Thanks for asking about the what happened before hand question it helped me come up with this chapter.  
  
Chibi-Chingo: - You flunked maths, she's 18, but it was probably me anyway, not clear enough. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Keita: - Thanks for asking about history, here it are. Thanks for reviewing. 


	3. Is He Hiding Something?

Is He Hiding something?  
  
Disclaimer: - I only own Thunder, and David. I own no one else, so please don't sue.  
  
(a/n scuse me if this chapters a tiny bit boring but I'm still having to come up with a plot. A suggestion never start a story on a whim, better to have it all planned out so you know what's going to happen. Cause at the present moment, I have no bloody idea. ^_^ Oh yeah by the way unicorns have limited healing magick. Oh and italics don't work. Anyone knows how to get them to work?)  
  
** This mean Daine talking to animal.  
  
When Daine woke up in the morning David had already got up. Daine was thinking about having a lie in today, but then she remembered. They were going to start the journey to Tortall today.  
  
So she should probably get up and get packed. Say goodbye to the animals. She was going to miss them. Thunder. She was going to miss Thunder the most. Thunder was beautiful unicorn Daine had met in the woods. He'd been hunted, and running he'd hurt his leg. Ripped a tendon. (a/n For all you none horse people out there, when a horse or unicorn rips a tendon that's bad. Takes forever to heal.) When Daine had touched the leg she'd fainted.  
  
When she woke up, she found Thunder prancing round like there was tomorrow. She told him not to because of his leg. He retorted back that it was fine she'd healed it. Daine was a bit confused at this, she couldn't heal, what was he on about? But none the less she went with the whole I healed you thing.  
  
She and Thunder became quite good friends. Thunder had even told her why he wasn't in a heard anymore. His family had been killed by hunters, a bit like Daine's had. Either way both their family's had been killed by human monsters.  
  
Daine got up and got dressed. She couldn't find David anywhere. She sighed she'd just have to go out without telling him. And anyway she'd be taking her long bow, so she was protected.  
  
She went out into the woods and called, *Thunder! Thunder!* The answer she got was a loud galloping. Next thing she knew Thunder was standing in front of her looking smug. Nothing new there than.  
  
You called His mind voice rang.  
  
*Yeah. Thunder I just wanted to say that I'm going to miss you. You've been a great friend and companion, so all I wanted to say really is thankyou and goodbye.*  
  
Goodbye? Where are you going? Did you break up with David? His mind voice sounded worried.  
  
*No! No nothing like that, we haven't fallen out. We're moving, to Tortall. So I came to say goodbye, because I probably won't see you again.*  
  
Going to Tortall? Without me? Are you kidding? Thunder's mind voice sounded amused.  
  
* But you can't come! There are hunters, I don't want you to gat hurt because of me!* Daine said.  
  
Daine, I'm a grown unicorn. I can look after myself. Thunder's mind voice was uncharacteristically (whoa long word) stern.  
  
* Can you? I'm not so sure.* Daine said sounding lost.  
  
Don't worry. Now go get packed. When are you leaving?  
  
*Today* Was her reply.  
  
Well get going then. Was his reply, Call me when your going to leave. And with that he trotted off into the woods. After saying goodbye to the other animals Daine walked back to her and David's house. To find David home looking worried.  
  
"What happened? Where'd you go?"  
  
"Stop worrying David, I was fine I just went to say good bye to the animals." Even though she had provided a explanation she still got herself hugged and kissed. Not that she minded.  
  
"Are you sure your okay?"  
  
"Yes, David I'm fine. Look I even took my long bow." She showed him the bow which was ready to be drawn.  
  
He looked slightly happier about that. He turned and walked into the cottage Daine following.  
  
"Where'd you go this morning?" She asked as she followed him into the kitchen.  
  
"Umm nowhere in particular." He said. If it was nowhere in particular then why was he all of a sudden looking so shifty? Daine couldn't help thinking.  
  
"Where bout's?" She asked.  
  
"I can't remember." David said and that was that. But That one sentence sent a lot of thoughts reeling in Daine's mind.  
  
What if he's having an affair?  
  
(a/n So what do you think? Is David an affair? Well I know and you can find out, in about 1 chapters time. *Evil laugh*) 


End file.
